


Meditation and Antlers

by LittleLynn



Series: Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: “Padawan, we’re supposed to be meditating,” Obi-Wan scolded, half heartedly as Qui-Gon whipped around the room.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Meditation and Antlers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurtssingh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtssingh/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Kurt! <3

“Padawan, we’re supposed to be meditating,” Obi-Wan scolded, half heartedly as Qui-Gon whipped around the room. His hair was longer than was regulation for a padawan again, but he didn’t have the heart to make him cut it, as usual.

“I’m not stopping you, you should be able to meditate with a few distractions by now,” Qui-Gon replied cheekily, offering Obi-Wan a big grin. There was tinsel in his hands and he was wrapping it around a tree, Obi-Wan had no idea how he had smuggled a tree inside the temple and didn’t want to ask. 

“I am not the one who would benefit from a meditation at the current moment,” Obi-Wan replied, tempted to catch Qui-Gon’s hand and get him to sit down as he should be, but there was always a chance that he would then refuse to let go of Obi-Wan’s hand again, which was more lovely than Obi-Wan should think it. “Besides, the jedi do not observe religious holidays.”

“This one is hardly religious...it’s cultural!” Qui-Gon countered, throwing the tinsel around the tree and rummaging in the large box of decorations he had procured from...somewhere. 

“It’s _commercial_ , which is arguably worse.”

“Don’t be such a grump master, it’s just some fun, here,” Qui-Gon said, holding out a headband with a pair of antlers on it. Obi-Wan eyed it more warily than he had the thermal detonator they had encountered on their last mission. “It’s not going to bite you,” his padawan laughed, and before Obi-Wan could react - distracted by the sound of that happy laughter - it was being affixed to his head, tucked carefully behind his ears until it was standing sturdily. 

“Padawan,” Obi-Wan said, feeling a blush rising on his cheeks. “Do you really think this is appropriate?” 

“Given the time of year, yes!” Qui-Gon smiled, delving back into the box and reappearing with a matching headband. “Will you help me with mine?” He asked, sitting down opposite Obi-Wan, close enough that their knees were knocking, which was far more distracting that it had any right to be.

“Alright,” Obi-Wan said before he had a chance to think about it, taking the headband. Qui-Gon’s hair was soft, as it always was, and it feel around his face as he leaned forward to help Obi-Wan place it on his head. He knew his padawan didn’t need help with such a thing, it was easy to do yourself, Obi-Wan had seen small children accomplish it. He also knew that there was no excuse for running his fingers through his padawan’s hair either, but he did that anyway too. 

“Thank you master,” Qui-Gon said as he pulled back, and he politely ignored the blush on Obi-Wan’s cheeks, for which he was grateful. “I heard Dex saying that he was going to be doing some specials for the holidays, we should go?” Qui-Gon suggested, a questioning lilt to his voice that wasn’t usually there.

“Tomorrow, if we can book a table,” Obi-Wan allowed, he always liked Dex’s cooking, and Qui-Gon had made him curious about the holiday. And he found it increasingly hard to say no to his soon to be knighted padawan, who was currently beaming at him brighter than the lights on the tree. “I’d feel bad having him cram us in when he doesn’t really have room.” And Dex always did find somewhere to cram Obi-Wan in, whenever he could. 

“I’ll send him a message on the comms,” Qui-Gon smiled. 

“Alright, but I’m not wearing this ridiculous headwear,” Obi-Wan replied, but he made no move to take it off. 

“You’re no fun,” Qui-Gon said with a fond smile on his face that Obi-Wan tried and failed not to get lost in. “You know, it’s customary to get people close to you gifts at christmas,” Qui-gon said, fiddling with a fraying hem in his robes, Obi-Wan would need to fix that, before the fray became a hole. He must have snagged it the last time they were running for their lives. 

“Jedi are not supposed to accept gifts,” Obi-Wan pointed out, but it sounded weak even to his own ears, being struck down by the way Qui-Gon was fidgeting nervously - out of character for him - as if he really thought Obi-Wan would be able to reject his gift, whatever it was. 

“It’s not really a physical thing...strictly speaking, so no material goods. May I?” 

“Okay then,” Obi-Wan answered, as if he would have said anything else. 

Somehow, he knew what was coming before Qui-Gon moved - as it felt like it had been building between them inexorably for some years now - but it also still managed to surprise him. Qui-Gon moved slowly, slow enough that it would have been easy for Obi-Wan to stop him if he wanted to do so. 

There was of course, nothing he wanted to do less, and instead he met Qui-Gon somewhere in the middle, sharing a soft, chaste first kiss that had his cheeks growing even pinker, until it was interrupted by their antlers getting unceremoniously tangled together in one another and tugging at their hair.

“Bit of a mood breaker,” Qui-Gon chuckled, untangling them from one another carefully. 

“It was perfect,” Obi-Wan said, pulling lightly on Qui-Gon’s robes to give him one more light kiss. 

That was when Qui-Gon clicked a button and their antlers suddenly started flashing lights, jingling and playing a holiday song. It made him jump and he scowled as Qui-gon smothered a laugh. 

“Considerably less perfect,” he grumbled. 

“Merry Christmas master,” Qui-Gon grinned.

“Merry Christmas padawan.”


End file.
